Beatles: Seven Minutes in Heaven
by trrippytoees
Summary: Kinda a derp and funny reader insert series fic. updating more parts :))
1. Intro

You carelessly slid onto the couch, hands gripping a bowl of popcorn as in doing so. George followed, only sitting close mainly for the popcorn.

Figures.

You chuckled, seeing as he dipped in hand into the bowl, pulling literally a handful of popcorn.

"Oi, Slow down big fellah" John muttered, giving a glance as he moved to his record player. He glanced at his records, flipping through them.

"Aye, you'll get yourself a stomach ache" Ringo agreed as he sat on the farthest chair near the telly. He had his legs crossed all girlishly (okay maybe it was really more of his foot on his knee, the man kind of cross leg deal.)

George only growled at the two Beatles' remarks.

"Growl all ye want" John murmured, trying to find the perfect song for the mood that was about to begin.

And what mood you ask?

The mood for 7 minutes in heaven of course.

Such a fun game, you told the mop-topped men. They heard nothing of the game and once you described the game, somehow or another they were intrigued by the game. You wondered why.

All in all, they decided to have a party for the event. Some music, popcorn, drinks. Anything to satisfy.

You didn't mind. Spending time with these four have always bound to have some sort of excitement.

Paul walked over near John, glancing over his shoulder.

"Hmm, Oh. Oh oh, yes," Paul leaned, pointing to a record album

"Play that one"

John rose a brow, glancing up Paul. He shrugged, grabbing the album and walked to his recorder. He put it on.

You were curiously glancing over to see what was chosen. Because of course you were picky with types of music, but hey, they had good taste. Yet you were always in or out of the mood for all kinds of genres or songs.

It was till the song played were you annoyed from curiosity. Now you had a slight smirk to your face.

[Favorite 60s Song] started playing.

To George's fortune, you hand him the bowl and stood up.

"Now that we go the music going, how about we start?" You moved to the counter of the kitchen, coming back with a bowl.

"Oh great! More popcorn!" George exclaimed, out stretching his hands.

"It's the bowl for the game, dummy" you laughed, placing it on the coffee table.

George frowned deeply, mouth full of popcorn.

John was watching you from across the room, smiling.

"Hmm, Well let's get this game started" John called out, patting his record player.

"Who's to start?" Ringo mumbled, leaning forward on the chair he was seated on.

"[Name]"


	2. Ringo

"[Name]"

You blinked yet shrugged.

You bent down, closing your eyes as your hand shuffled through the bowl. You wiggled your bum in a way to tease, taking longer than needed to find the card.

"Oi" Ringo muttered.

You snickered, pulling out the card. On the card was a pair of drumsticks and underneath was the last name.

"Starr"

"Great time to speak up, eh, Rings?" John said, a slight jealousy slipped from his tongue as he patted the shorter of the bunches' back.

"Oh-" He muttered, glancing to the closet and then back to you.

"Well, What ya waitin' for?" Paul said directly to Ringo and partly to you.

"Nothing at all" You said, walking over to George and taking a piece of popcorn as you proceeded to walk to the closet.

In the distance, after entering the closet and to wait for Ringo, you heard a shriek.

From the style of shriek you knew it was George.

The closet door opened as Ringo awkwardly stepped in. And once entering, the amount of space was noticed as two bodies were pushed along each other.

You gulped. Your fake tease act didn't tell you how close to a body you were gonna be. Sure, you were to tease slightly but my, my.

Ringo laughed, trying to rest his hand on an item but due to the lighting, he had no idea what to expect to touch.

It was silent for the first couple minutes, as Ringo's hand awkwardly searched. And finally he gripped something.

"THAT'S THE BREAST" You yelled.

"THAT WASN'T A DISH CLOTH?" He yelled, flustered red as he hit his head along the wall side.

Bonk. Boosh. Bang.

John and Paul, along with George, all glanced at each other.

"You think they're fucking?" John whispered.

"You think they found my food stache?"

All the men glanced at George.

"...Heeey" He smiled feebly.

You slapped Ringo numerous times, giving slaps and punches to his chest.

"Perv! Perv!" You called out loudly.

Ringo yelped himself, but tried to get a good look at you. You were stopped as Ringo placed a pair of lips onto yours.

"Shuttup, I'm sorry-" He muttered on your lips.

You froze, melting slowly onto the kiss.

"I was looking for something to lean my hand on.." he muttered.

"..oh.."


	3. John

"[Name]"

You pouted your lips.

"I had a feeling that was coming" You murmured, smiling all in all.

You glanced at the bowl, skeptically giving it a stare.

"Well, go on!" John called out, snickering.

"Oh all right." You bent, pulling out a card, you flipped it, seeing a Guitar symbol along with the last name.

"Lennon" You said slowly.

As you glanced from your card, you caught the mere sly smirk on John.

"Why did i have the feeling all the cards say Lennon on them" You muttered.

"Fate. Now c'mon" John gestured his head to the closet.

You followed as John entered the seemingly unhumanly possible to fit closet.

"Or you sure- AHG-" You were pulled in, door closed tight.

Your body was inches away from the older man.

"This is a wee bit more comfortable, don't ya agree [Name]?" his voice was as sly as you last saw it.

But at the moment, you couldn't see the sly face. You could imagine it perfectly, but the closet made it so hard to see. Only lights were of those coming from the crack under the door.

"Actually no, my back is pressed up against a-" interrupted once more.

But- Oh?

With a pair of lips.

"I was looking for a reason to do that. You just weren't being annoying yet"

You were in flames of a blush, face forming a flustered yet frustrated look.

"I-I. You. I fuckin" You stuttered.

"Now, what do you think we were gonna do in this closet? Throw me out and call me gay?" he joked.

You snickered in a flustered manner.

"Possibly-"

"Oh shush and kiss me again, [Nickname]"

You hesitantly did as he said, pressing your firm lips along his.

Your hands did some searching on his upper chest, finding this quite amusing. Possibly for yourself and him. Mostly for him probably.

His kiss began to roughen, tilting your head in the process. And his hands didn't seem so frozen like yours. Beginning to roam.

It was till hands were placed on your bum were you okay.

"E-Eeep" You pulled away, slapping him along the face.

"I was enjoying for a slight moment!" You hissed.

John winced, moving his hand to rub his cheek.

The door opened.

"Times…Up.?" Paul muttered, staring at the tangled mess of You and John.

"Thank god" You muttered, nearly sprinting out the closet.

From that moment you were for sure all the cards in the box were signed "Lennon"


	4. George

"[Name]"

"I object!" George raised a hand.

"What?" Paul glanced with a confused look.

He blinked, "Uhm-"

"Just shuttup and eat yer popcorn, ya git" John muttered, rolling his eyes.

You looked with an uncertain glimmer, smacking you teeth with your tongue, then bending down to grab at your card.

To your surprise, you pulled out a guitar out with the last name being under it.

"Harrison."

"See, I object"

You frowned.

"Oh my gosh, George you're mean." Paul narrowed his eyes at his friend.

He then sighed, glancing over at you, "Don't listen to him. He just wants to eat his damn popcorn."

You nodded, glancing at George.

"Let me finish-" He was interrupted by John grabbing his arm and dragging him to the closet. In doing so, it sacrificed George's popcorn as they fell to the ground.

"NoooOOOOOoOooo" He called, nearly crying as he was pushed into the closet and the door closed.

You hesitantly glanced at the closet.

"You know he doesn't have to-"

"Just get in the closet, [Name]" Paul muttered, chuckling.

"He's food deprived."

Ringo snorted.

You smirked just slightly, walking over to the closet and peeking in. There was George, leaned against the cleared area of the wall. The area was cramped as any closet would be.

George hissed.

You rolled your eyes, stepping in.

"It's your fault."

"What? I just-"

"My popcorn is dead because of you"

You stared at the darkened face of George. The only reason you could see him was the light coming from the crack under the door.

"You're joking right?" You muttered. "Where are you anywa-" You had stepped forward, falling forward onto George.

Your leg was between his legs, hands along his waist.

Oh.

George froze at your touch.

"I-I'm sorry-" You muttered quickly, trying to get up but somehow, maybe he forgot about the popcorn, the taller male pulled you back.

"How about these 7 minutes. If it were worth my popcorn spilling then-" he paused, then hesitantly you felt a kiss along your lips. It was a quick one all in all.

Unfortunately to the stuttering you, The door opened.

"Times-"

Ringo blinked, staring at the two of you.

He closed the door.

"I'mma just let them stay in there for a while longer" Ringo muttered, lips poked out in a manner and walking away from the door.

"That's not fair though"

You could hear a crash and bang. In all seriousness, you had slipped from being so flustered.

But to these men, they smirked.

"Oohh"


	5. Paul

"[Name]"

You blinked, pointing to yourself.

"But didn't you guys want to play so much? Have the thrill first?"

"Well, from what we heard, we could play anytime. Just you go first" Paul said in a slow manner, winking.

You smiled feebly, nodding. "Rightio"

You bent down, pulling out a card and upon it was a bass, under it was a last name.

"Heart McCartney Heart."

John glanced at Paul.

"Heart?"

Paul wasn't to think you were to read that part aloud.

"Shut it, Lennon." He muttered, walking near you as he heard his small chuckles.

Paul smiled his grand smile, putting out his hand.

You tilted your head, giving a half smile as you placed your hand in his.

You two walked off to the closet, closing it tightly you heard someone locking it from the outside.

"Seven Minutes. Seven times the sixty" Paul slurred. "What shall we do in those minutes?"

You were all flustered, cramped up close to the older man's body.

"Why don't you choose. I think I'd agree with what you'd want" You muttered.

He laughed, cupping your cheek with his hand.

Your bottom lip trembled as you awaited his next move. It felt like a movie. Slowly you felt his breath come closer.

Oh so closer.

Finally, the heat and wetness came onto your lips, but at this exact moment you heard a metal item hit the side of the door.

You screeched, clinging to Paul.

"Wh-What the hell!" Paul yelled, annoyed this was interrupted. He was quite enjoying it.

Quite.

"mY POPCORN!" George yelled, scrambling to get off the couch.

"Georgie pissed me off" John mumbled.

"Did not! I was just sitting here!"

"No, You were giving me that look!"

Paul suckled his bottom lip in anger, knowing exactly why he did that.

"She's mine, ya jealous bastard"

You flushed.

Was John jealous?


	6. Round 2

Everyone huddled in the living room once more.

George on the couch, eating more popcorn, Paul sitting in his lounge chair, legs crossed, Ringo leaned against the wall and John stood by the couch.

Like before, you sat by George and stole some popcorn from the hog. He'd hiss every once in a while but you'd slap at his side. This only made him whimper and you snicker in a evil manner.

"Well," John clasped his hands together, "How about round two?"

"What?" You muttered, "I wanted to watch a movie now. I had also had some episodes of-"

All eyes laid on you, lips perked up.

"But don't ya wanna go again, it was fun, hmm?" George spoke up with a mouthful of popcorn.

"It was it was but-" You blinked, suckling your bottom lip.

You had finally gotten over your flustered state and wanted it to be that way. Although one side wanted more and craved the attention of these boys.

George whimpering caught your attention.

"Are you a cat now?" You muttered with a plan look suddenly, raising a row.

"...Mew"

Everyone laughed but George who just smiled cutely.

"You're a mess"

"Why thank you" he wiggled his bum into the couch sofa.

"So imma take yes? Yes, please say yes i'm bored" Chimed in John.

"Oh, Whatever, fine" You finally said, rolling your eyes.

They all smiled in your response.

John stretched, faked a yawn, and reached out for the hat. He took in his hands and held it close in a quick swipe.

"Pick again, M'Dear" He gestured for you to pick in the hat once more.


	7. John2

You glanced up at the man in question that held the hat filled with many cards but a minimum of characters.

Minimum building down to four. Four Mop top of guys you liked to call 'friends' and returned the favor of doing so.

You never really wondered why they were your friends because simply, they were as crazy and senile as you were.

The corners of your lips twitched up as your hand was hesitantly hovering over the very rim of the hat. You tried to block all thoughts as you closed your eyes and finally dipped your hand into the hat.

" 'bout bloody time" muttered John who only gave a smirk that sorta resembled the one you grew.

"Oh hush" You waved your other hand at him, pulling the card out and giving it a good look.

Oh, you must be joking? Really. Of all people.

Ringo popped beside your shoulder, chuckling loudly.

"You're in luck, Lennon!" He chimed.

You squeaked, pushing away the big nosed man's face.

John wiggled his brows and even added a little hip shimmy. You covered your mouth, holding in your laugh and halfly covering your blush.

"Fun Time With Lennon starts..." John paused, glanced at a fake wrist watch, licked his finger and stuck it in the air and hummed.

"Now!" He moved forward, gripped your wrist and pulled you up. You dropped the card with his signature and guitar and was pulled close near him.

"Oi! Yer nawt in dah closet" George muttered with too much popcorn to bear.

Ringo just kinda squinted in his direction, raising a brow.

"You really need to lay off the popcorn, mate"

George hissed, popcorn flying everywhere.

John momentarily ignored the ongoing fight about food (that also led to fussing about weight then height then big noses and- yeah). He gestured his head to the closet as in the background the noise continued.

He stayed in place as you walked off to the closet, shutting the door when you were in.

You heard John grumbled at the other's about if they didn't settle down they couldn't get a piece. There was a smart remark from Paul and Ringo agreed. John must have rolled his eyes because there was silence and then footsteps.

The darkness had lit up, making you squint up at the figure.

" 'Ello" John nearly purred.

Oh.

The light in the closet flung on as John had pulled on the small light's string. He squished in, closing the door then pressing against a shelf.

"Here we meet again-"

"You guys better be in there for 7 minutes!" Fussed who knows anymore.

John kinda scowled at the closet door then slowly led his eyes back to you.

"As i was saying," he coughed as if nervous but then placed his hand back on the light's string, "We meet again"

The darkness consumed the room once more, your eyes adjusting for a moment. Before, though, you could focus on adjusting, strong hands wrapped around your waist.

"[Name]" John whined out, laying his head on your shoulder.

"[Name][Name][Name][Name]-" He stopped as he left a puzzled expression upon your face.

John then leaned upwards, placing a kiss or two to your neck and then to your cheek.

You shivered as you felt a strange tinge. This wasn't like last time. It was stranger and as if more full of love(?) than lust.

"Don't waste our time-" you found yourself saying, realizing John must be baby pouting at the moment.

Only by the glimmering light from the door cracks could you catch this though.

"Ya just wanna..oh i dunno the time, quick fuck then?" he muttered in a little pout.

"W-What? No i just-"

"Well i wont waste your time with the mush gush."

You grumbled under your breath, clinging your fingers in the front of his shirt.

"I just-"

Knock Knockity Knock Knock.

"Son of a-" Both of you two said at the same time and nearly both growling at the door.

The knocking continued even without words.

"I swear if it's McCartney-" John muttered.

The knocking stopped briefly.

John could only snort.


End file.
